Navidades muggles, misión imposible
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Draco Malfoy se va a enfrentar al mayor desafío de toda su vida: preparar unas navidades al estilo muggle. Pero está tranquilo, contará con la inestimable ayuda de Ron Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Navidades muggles, misión imposible

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M

**Género**: humor/romance

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy se va a enfrentar al mayor desafío de toda su vida: preparar unas navidades al estilo muggle. Pero está tranquilo, contará con la inestimable ayuda de Ron Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola!Después de un pequeño escarceo con mis adorables ninjas del juego Shall we date: Destiny Ninja, al que os recomiendo muy mucho jugar y pasaros por el fic que he escrito de ellos (Fin de la publicidad xD), me vuelvo a mi querido fandom Potteriano.

Este es un fic que surgió a raíz de pasarme una tarde entera decorando el árbol de navidad, poniendo lucecitas, coronas de flores, regalitos y demás chuminadas navideñas. Vale, que las navidades ya se han acabado hace un buen tiempo, pero por eso este fic tiene mucho más que cosas navideñas :D

No creo que pase de los cinco o seis capítulos, pero bueno, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar con mi fantasiosa mente...

¡Actualizaciones semanales! ¡Salvo causas de gravedad!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Empezando con buen pie**

Son tiempos de amor y paz, una época en la que todos se reúnen alrededor del fuego, disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos. Durante estos días solo se escuchan villancicos y risas en el interior de los hogares.

Excepto, claro está, que estemos hablando de la casa de una pareja muy especial. Dos personas opuestas que saben compenetrarse, pero que son conscientes de las diferencias inexpugnables entre ellos. Aunque durante la mayoría del año esas diferencias solo sirven para incitar revolcones agresivos en el suelo.

¿Que Harry deja los calcetines tirados por la casa? Pues se le ata con ellos al cabecero de la cama.

¿Que Draco ha vuelto a hacer un uso excesivo de la gomina? Pues ya tienen un nuevo lubricante que probar.

¿Harry habla con la boca llena? Se le llena de otra manera.

¿El rubio lleva dos horas admirándose en el espejo? Pues nada como hechizar el techo de la alcoba para que se vea reflejado en trescientos sesenta grados.

¡Qué delicia estar en esa fase en la que todas y cada una de las peleas pueden acabar en dulces torturas sensuales!

Pero justo en este momento tan armonioso del año donde los sentimientos están a flor de piel, aquellas cosas que el resto del año nos guardamos explotan, y las soltamos a la cara del prójimo, sin pararnos a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Todas esas pequeñeces adquieren dimensiones enormes y se convierten en autenticas maldiciones. Y es bien conocido que uno puede correr peligro si se acerca a esa casa en tales fechas señaladas.

El primer año de convivencia el desafío de turno consistió en ver quién conocía mejor a quién a la hora de escoger los presentes navideños. El año siguiente el tema central de la pelea residió en el concepto de la cena de Nochebuena. Se enfrentaron el paladar refinado contra el ambiente hogareño de una comida casera. Es obvio que el estómago de Potter pudo con todo, y Draco se limitó a picotear de todo sin comer de nada como buen hijo de alta alcurnia, mientras que Ron devoraba usando el amplio fondo de su estómago a la par que Hermione lanzaba una plegaria por las tuberías de su casa.

Y este año Potter llevaba arrastrando demasiado tiempo un trauma de infancia que le impedía celebrar con el máximo fervor estas fechas: una decoración navideña al estilo muggle, un fiel reflejo de cómo tendría que ser un hogar lleno de cariño y felicidad.

Y así es como da comienzo este cuento navideño, con un Draco Malfoy abrigado desde las puntas de los pies hasta las orejas, timbrando en la puerta de una casa a la que jamás iría si no fuese por una situación de emergencia.

Después de unos minutos de dubitación y maldiciones por lo bajo, Draco se atrevió a llamar al timbre para ver a un alto, desgarbado y pelirrojo joven abrir la puerta de la casa.

Superada la primera impresión de sorpresa por encontrarse a semejante invitado, Ron salió de su estupor para adentrarse en lo que sería una aventura única e irrepetible para él.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy? Jamás pensé que ibas a timbrar en mi puerta en estas fechas, ¿vienes a felicitarme las navidades? —preguntó, jocoso, Ron.

—Weasley, para empezar tú no piensas… ¿Está Granger en casa? —preguntó Draco, mientras cruzaba los brazos para tratar de no maldecir al pelirrojo.

—Oh, ¡cuánto lo siento! Pues no está, le tocaba guardia esta tarde, me temo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa como si acabase de volver a tener once años el día de Navidad.

—Hago esto por Harry, solo por el puñetero Potter… —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Ahora hablas solo, Malfoy?

—Cállate, maldito pecoso…

—¡Uy! ¡Cómo estamos! Pensé que Harry te había ordenado tratarme con respeto…

—Y yo solo estoy confirmando un hecho, tienes la cara pecosa. Y una mancha en la nariz, ahora que me fijo —dijo Draco, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Malfoy… te voy a…

—Vale, vale —le interrumpió el rubio. Y tras coger y soltar aire un par de veces se echó a la piscina—. Mira, acabemos cuanto antes… yo no quiero estar aquí y tú no quieres que tu…artesano felpudo se manche con mis zapatos de piel de comadreja —y señaló un trapo zarrapastroso que daba la bienvenida al hogar de Weasley y Granger.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy. Tú dirás, soy todo oídos.

_No me extraña nada con semejantes orejotas, _pensó para sí mismo Draco.

—¿No vas a dejarme pasar al interior? Empiezo a coger frío de estar aquí en la puerta —protestó mientras frotaba sus delicadas manos, que estaban adquiriendo un tono rosado

—Claro, claro, perdón por mis modales. Ya sabes que en mi familia no sabemos nada de protocolos…—respondió, mordaz—. Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa…

Y tras cederle el paso con reverencia incluida, el rubio y el pelirrojo pasaron a un pequeño pero hogareño salón repleto de muebles y elementos decorativos. Un montón de cuadros dibujados por la primogénita Weasley llenaban por completo la pared de enfrente, alrededor de una pequeña chimenea encendida. Y Draco, desde un sofá que debió ser rojo en sus buenos años, tuvo que tragarse todos los comentarios hirientes que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

—Qué acogedora estancia, Weasley, permíteme felicitar al decorador.

—Vaya, ¡ahora hasta me halagas! Merlín, debe de ser muy importante el motivo por el que estás aquí como para morderte tanto la lengua y no morir al instante…

—Sí, sí —dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me alegra que tu ingenio haya mejorado en estos últimos años.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual el gran Draco Malfoy está sentado en mi humilde salón? —preguntó con aire solemne.

—Como sabrás, los Malfoy tenemos un gran sentido del gusto y refinamiento, sabemos escoger siempre con el mejor estilo y nunca defraudamos a nadie con nuestras fiestas y celebraciones.

—Malfoy, ya conozco a tu ego, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿A qué te ha retado esta vez Harry? —preguntó, cortando al rubio en la mitad de lo que habría sido el monólogo de la perfección de los Malfoy.

Draco, que empezaba a adquirir un tono rojo a juego con el tejido de algodón del sofá, se arrepintió por cuarta vez de estar en esa casa.

—Harry quiere unas navidades tradicionales, al estilo muggle. —dijo, tras soltar un gran suspiro.

—¿Y vienes a mi casa para...?

—Merlín, Weasley, ¿es que no tienes nada de sentido común? —preguntó Draco, impacientándose.

—Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, Malfoy —Y si las miradas matasen, habrían tenido que llamar a San Mungo.

—Es por eso que he preguntado por Granger, he pensado que ella podría ayudarme, por ser hija de muggles.

Y Ron, que empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que podría divertirse con todo esto, dejó a un lado todos sus prejuicios en contra del rubio y se dispuso a organizar lo que muy pronto sería "La mejor navidad muggle de los magos".

¿Acaso creíais que esa obsesión por las cosas muggles solo las tenía el patriarca de los Weasley?

—Oh, vale, ahora ya lo entiendo. Pues no hay ningún problema, Malfoy —dijo sonriendo, ahora sí, con una sonrisa verdadera.

—¿Cómo que no hay ningún problema? Me has dicho que Granger no estaba, claro que hay un problema.

—¡Yo te puedo ayudar! —exclamó Ron, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Weasley, navidades muggles, tú no sabes de eso.

—Estoy casado con una bruja nacida de muggles, claro que sé cómo son sus navidades —dijo el pelirrojo indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De verdad? Pues demuéstramelo —y olvidándose de donde se encontraba, Draco se recostó cómodamente en el sofá cruzando las piernas, como hubiera hecho en su salón de muebles de diseño y alfombras tejidas a mano.

—Pues… ponen muchos adornos —empezó a titubear—. Y hacen cosas a mano, se dan regalos, comen muchas cosas ricas…

—Entiendo, no tienes ni remota idea, Weasley, ya veo que era todo palabrería.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —gritó Weasley—. Tú no sabes más que yo, ¡así que no vayas de listo!

—Claro, claro, comadreja. Pero no voy por ahí fingiendo que sé cosas cuando no tengo ni idea —sonriendo con superioridad, sabiéndose el líder de la conversación—. Por eso quería hablar con Granger, no contigo.

—¡Largo de mi casa! ¡No pienso aguantar que te rías de mí en mi propio hogar! —y poniéndose de pie dio por finiquitada esa conversación tan pacífica.

Y Draco, después de tantos años de mutua observación, sabía que cuando las orejas de Ron adquirían la tonalidad de su pelo era el momento oportuno de planificar una ruta de escape. Convivir con un gryffindor te cambia, pero no te convierte en un aguerrido mago sin miedo a nada. Y a un Weasley cabreado no había que tomárselo en broma. Y aunque Draco jamás lo reconocería lo sabía de sobra.

—Vale, vale, no hay por qué enfadarse. Volveré otro día a preguntarle a Granger —resolvió Draco, de manera diplomática.

—Claro, ¡para que puedas ponerme en ridículo delante de mi mujer! De eso nada, Malfoy. Ya te mandaré una lechuza con todo lo que descubra, y ahora ya estás tardando en marcharte —y acto seguido señaló la puerta de entrada, con su largirucho y pecoso dedo.

Y así se terminó este agradable encuentro, con Draco Malfoy saliendo de esa casa con aires altivos y un Ronald Weasley de orejas coloradas murmurando en contra de magos sangre puras estirados y presuntuosos.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la autora: **¡y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Como siempre cualquier comentario, cositas interesantes o peticiones para que me vaya a mi camita a esconderme debajo de las mantas soy toda oídos :D.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos!

¡Abrazotes!

**Mensaje para Windday**

Espero que leas este mensaje en algún momento, que no te pude contestar a los rw que me dejaste en el fic "Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto" y no tienes cuenta para que pueda mandarte un privado :S

Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, ¡y me alegra que os haya tenido tan enganchados! Es verdad que al principio la historia parecía algo previsible, pero le di un par de vueltas de tuerca, para sorprenderos más xD. Es cierto que pensaba hacerla más simple, pero viendo que muchos lectores me comentaban que se veía venir todo, fue en plan: ¿ah, sí? Pues os vais a enterar… xD De ahí todos los enredos del fic xD

En cuanto a Pansy… no sabría qué decirte, depravada y pervertida lo es, y mucho, pero también tiene su corazoncito (muy en el fondo xD). Pues sí que me ha sorprendido que os haya gustado a los 3, ¡siendo tan dispares!. Las gracias a vosotros por leerlo, ¡incluso estando resacosos! jajaja. Me he reído mucho con tus (vuestras) palabras xD. ¡Espero volver a saber algo de vosotros en mis otros fics!, ¡en los poquitos que tengo y en los otros que vendrán!

¡Un abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Navidades muggles, misión imposible

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M

**Género**: humor/romance

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy se va a enfrentar al mayor desafío de toda su vida: preparar unas navidades al estilo muggle. Pero está tranquilo, contará con la inestimable ayuda de Ron Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! Gracias a todos aquellos que os habéis pasado por el primer capítulo, las alarmas y favoritos! Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a FanFiker_FanFinal y PukitChan por dejar un comentario. ¡Sois encantadoras, chicas 3!

Ya no os entretengo más, ¡a disfrutar con la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los consejos de un amigo**

Draco tenía muy claro que las posibilidades de conseguir una ayuda significativa en este nuevo desafío iban a ser muy escasas. Es cierto que si hubiese sido Granger, y no Weasley, quien hubiera abierto la puerta, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Y en este momento, Draco podría estar respirando con algo de tranquilidad.

Pero no, el mundo tiene mucho que girar antes de que salga algo positivo como resultado de juntar a Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy en la misma sala.

Cada vez que Potter vuelve de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara, mientras que en el caso de Draco éste solo consigue reafirmarse en la incalculable diferencia de nivel mental existente entre él y la comadreja. Pero bueno, no se puede magnificar la perfección del rubio, existe un campo en el que no le queda más remedio que reconocer al pelirrojo como un digno contrincante: en el juego del ajedrez. Pasarán a los almanaques de la historia esas tardes de civilizada convivencia en la que estos dos disfrutaban de unas partidas de impresionante belleza intelectual.

Pero fuera de ese contexto es mejor no tentar al equilibrio de la tierra, pues nunca se conocen las consecuencias. El mismo Draco escogería antes la compañía de Neville Longbottom, quien después de superar sus traumas de la escuela logró convertirse en todo un entendido en el arte de las pociones.

Quién iba a imaginar que detrás de ese niño gordito y asustadizo se escondía todo un prodigio mezclando ingredientes. Si Snape hubiese llegado a descubrir que en él se escondía tal diamante en bruto le habría dado a la casa Gryffindor cinco puntos. Diez ya habría sido pasarse.

Todos estos cambios en la vida social de Draco servían para que se sintiera, _aún más_, orgulloso de sí mismo por lo mucho que había conseguido mejorar en relación a tolerar a los amigos de Potter. No se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, pero había llegado a tolerarlos y estar a gusto con ellos en determinadas ocasiones. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta tan fácilmente, solo en casos de urgencia o chantajes sexuales de Potter.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones como estas, cuando solo puede criticar la falta de cerebro de los miembros de la casa de los leones, no hay nada mejor que recurrir a su pequeño círculo de amigos Slytherin. Tras decidir que la compañía de Blaise sería mucho más adecuada para relajarse que la voz estridente y cantarina de Pansy, solo tenía que tratar de encontrar a Blaise disponible para un poco de terapia entre Slytherin.

Agitando su varita se apareció en las puertas de la casa del moreno, un pequeño dúplex con ligeros toques allí y allá al gusto de Blaise, como una verja negra decorada con rizos soldados y acabado en punto de lanza, y esas cortinas de terciopelo de color verde esmeralda, o color "ojos del puñetero de Potter", como solía decir el propio Draco.

Tenía permiso explícito para poder aparecerse en el interior de la vivienda, pero para evitar otro de esos momentos incómodos donde encontrárselo con las manos ocupadas, prefirió llamar al timbre. Y tras unos minutos, el moreno abrió la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, Draco! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Visitar a un viejo amigo, ¿hace falta algo más para solicitar una cita contigo? —preguntó el rubio sonriendo, para después darle un pequeño pero afectuoso abrazo.

—Anda, pasa —y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— cuéntame en qué te ha metido ahora el chico dorado.

La gente tenía la opinión acerca de Blaise de que este chico solo había nacido con un único interés en la vida: perseguir a toda mujer que se le cruce por su camino. Y es cierto que en el colegio esa fama estaba totalmente justificada. Pero la gente madura y Blaise, una vez sentada la cabeza, demostró que era todo un caballero inglés, aunque de procedencia italiana, que sabía disfrutar con la mera compañía de sus amigos y un té inglés con una nube de leche. No todo iban a ser mujeres ligeras de ropa y botellas de _Dolcetto _y _Lambrusco_ por el suelo.

Tras preparar dos tazas de té blanco de importación en la cocina, Blaise acompañó a su antiguo compañero de cuarto a una salita con sofás de cuero donde disfrutar cómodamente de la bebida preferida de los ingleses.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que conseguir ahora?

—Navidades, navidades estilo muggle. En serio, Blaise, ¿me recuerdas por qué decidí vivir con Potter?

—¿Porque solo él puede seguirte el juego? —preguntó, risueño—. Salazar sabe lo mucho que te aburrirías sin la presencia de ese moreno en tu vida.

—Touché, querido amigo —reconoció, sonriendo, Draco—. Y pensar en la de tiempo perdido que pasamos peleando como dos mocosos en la escuela…

—Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Qué es eso de navidades muggles?

—Lo que oyes. Harry quiere celebrar unas fiestas tradicionales, como si fuéramos unos muggles normales… —soltó un gran suspiro—. Yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, decorando mi casa como un simple muggle, es inaudito…

—Vamos, vamos, no dramatices. Siempre te ha encantado exagerar las cosas, ¡eres como Pansy! —exclamó, bromeando.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Merlín, qué paciencia tiene que tener Potter para convivir con semejante reinona del drama…

Y la ínfima paciencia de Draco desapareció para clavarle su codo izquierdo en el costado de Blaise.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el moreno—. Veo que hoy estás más susceptible que de costumbre…

Draco le dirigió una de sus famosas miradas heladas, a las que Blaise ya estaba más que inmunizado. Hasta empezaba a encontrarles su punto mono, como a los pucheros de los niños pequeños. Pero por el bien de su descendencia no lo reconocería ante Draco.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Blaise para volver al tema.

—Decidí ir a la mejor fuente de información a mi alcance.

—¿A una biblioteca muggle?

—Mejor aún, a una biblioteca andante. Fui a casa de Granger y Weasley.

—¡Esto se pone muy interesante! —comentó Blaise, relamiéndose como si estuviese ante un exquisito pastel—. Y bien, ¿qué paso allí? Por tu cara parece que la cosa no ha salido muy bien…

—Pues no, Granger estaba trabajando, y he tenido que lidiar con su marido.

Y procedió a contarle el pequeño pero intenso encuentro entre él y el pelirrojo.

—Oh, Draco, ¡eso se avisa! no me lo habría querido perder por nada del mundo…

—¿Quieres otro golpe más, cretino masoca del demonio?— mientras le fulminaba con la mirada por la que sería la billonésima vez desde que empezó la amistad entre estas dos serpientes.

—Pues, no sé, ¿por qué no vuelves otro día, que esté Granger en casa?

—Y si vuelve a estar solo Weasley, ¿qué? No quiero tener que batirme en duelo con él, o peor aún, acabar en el suelo como dos trolls. Además, ¿ya no te acuerdas cómo se puso Harry la última vez que traté de maldecir a su amigo? —y reprimió un escalofrío al recordar aquel fatídico día en el que Potter se puso realmente furioso.

—Uf, sí, es cierto. Viendo lo torpe y patoso que es habitualmente hace que a veces te olvides de que fue él quien logró vencer al señor Tenebroso.

—Por eso… Además, después de que Weasley me haya echado de su casa… ¡a mí! —exclamó indignado—. No creo que le agrade volver a verme tan pronto, y conociendo sus modales, se me echaría al cuello. ¡Y tendría que defenderme!

—Por supuesto, Draco. Tú solo te defenderías —y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Pues claro! —Sonrió de lado—. ¡Pero Potter siempre se pone de su parte y me echaría la culpa por empezar la pelea! Gryffindor prejuiciosos… para que luego hablen mal de nosotros.

Y Blaise se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar decirle que si había alguien más prejuicioso que los Gryffindor no era nadie más que el mismísimo Draco.

—Pero ¿no quedó en que te iba a mandar algo de información? ¿Por qué no esperas su carta? —preguntó, alzando los hombros.

—¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de cómo eran las redacciones de Weasley en Hogwarts? —preguntó, horrorizado.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Bendito Severus! Cuando nos juntaba para leer en voz alta los trabajos de los Gryffindor… qué grandes fueron esas noches…

Tras casi una hora de un profundo análisis de los pros y contras de todas las opciones que tenían a mano, decidieron que Draco podría tratar de encontrar alguna forma para que Potter se olvidase de ese desafío y así librarse de todo. Pero no deberían de subestimar la cabezonería de un Gryffindor en cuanto a retos se tratase, y menos a Harry Potter.

Habría muchas cosas con las que poder distraer a Potter, y con esa idea en la cabeza, Draco decidió hacer una pequeña parada en el Callejón Diagón antes de volver a Grimmauld Place.

En esa época del año el Callejón estaba siempre lleno de magos y brujas corriendo de un lado para otro para realizar todas las compras y tareas pendientes antes de que se les echase el tiempo encima. Los escaparates iluminados atraían a los consumidores con ofertas atractivas, compitiendo así por llenar sus negocios. Pero nuestro rubio, con paso firme y decidido, dejó atrás todas esas tiendas con un único objetivo en su mente: acudir al centro de estética para magos "_La perfection_".

Estaba seguro de que ahí podría conseguir el regalo perfecto que haría enloquecer a Potter y olvidarse de esa tonta apuesta.

Era un local de renombre al que los magos más pudientes acudían para acicalarse con tratamientos escandalosamente caros con los que mitigar temporalmente los efectos de la edad, hasta que llegase la siguiente cita del tratamiento. Acorde con sus precios estaba la decoración: espacios grandes y amplios, un mobiliario de última moda manteniendo un estilo lujoso y delicado y una línea de estéreo envolvente con sonidos que simulan la naturaleza. Todo para ayudar a la relajación de sus estimados clientes para que contratasen todos los posibles extras de sus servicios.

Una jovencita rubia, de labios carnosos y sedosos cabellos, recibió con una sonrisa encantadora a su nuevo cliente.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la dependienta—. Bienvenido al cielo del relax y la tranquilidad, donde todos sus sueños estéticos se harán realidad.

—Buenos días, querría…

—¡No me diga más! —interrumpió la chica— Está usted buscando un regalo para su ser amado.

—Lo característico en esta época del año, ¿no le parece? —soltó, mordaz, el rubio.

—Está en lo cierto, señor. Quiere hacer un regalo a una señorita muy afortunada, ¿verdad?

—Incorrecto, es para un señorito —soltó de manera seca Draco, como si le hubiese ofendido tal suposición de que pudiese estar en una relación con una mujer.

—¡Oh!¡ Vaya! —exclamó sorprendida, mientras sus tiernas mejillas adquirían un delicado tono rojo—. Disculpe, no quise insinuar nada, señor. Tenemos muchísimos clientes de su misma identidad sexual, somos muy tolerantes con todos los gustos y preferencias de los magos y brujas.

—Déjelo, no se preocupe —y sonrió superficialmente para quitar importancia a la incómoda situación.

—Muy bien, ¿me puede indicar su nombre para proceder al registro?

—Señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

—Muy bien, señor Malfoy, y dígame, ¿a nombre de quién está destinado el regalo?

—A mi nombre—respondió Draco, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—¿Su nombre? ¿Pero no es un regalo? —preguntó confusa.

—Así es, un regalo, pero la sesión es para mí.

—Discúlpeme otra vez, pero… —titubeó un poco, nerviosa por lo que iba a decir—. Si el tratamiento es para usted… ¿qué le va a regalar a él?

Y Draco se limitó a alzar la ceja izquierda y deslizar la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa llena de picardía.

— ¡Oh,oh! Por Merlín, ¡es usted el regalo! —exclamó emocionada.

—Premio para la rubia… —murmuró entre dientes.

—Perdone, ¿qué ha dicho?

—Nada, nada, que si podemos proceder a rellenar la solicitud.

—Claro, claro —y soltando una risita nerviosa sacó una tarjeta dorada para cubrir todos los detalles de la sesión de estética—. ¡Espero que su amigo disfrute del regalo!

—No me cabe la menor duda —y después de rellenar todos los campos se despidió con un guiño marca Malfoy, dejando atrás a una chica emocionada por contar a sus compañeras de trabajo el último cotilleo del día.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la autora: **ay, este Draco es demasiado coqueto y vanidoso... Aunque lo peor está aún por llegar. No le odiéis demasiado...

¡Nos vemos para la semana! Cualquier cosita estoy a vuestra plena disposición a través de los reviews!

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Navidades muggles, misión imposible

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M

**Género**: humor/romance

**Advertencias**: slash

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy se va a enfrentar al mayor desafío de toda su vida: preparar unas navidades al estilo muggle. Pero está tranquilo, contará con la inestimable ayuda de Ron Weasley.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Buenas! Algo más tarde, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sigo siendo novata en esto de escribir fics, y escribir diálogos y algunas escenas subiditas de tono, me están costando. Pero poco a poco iré mejorando :) ¡Espero que os guste el camino que está tomando la historia! O por lo menos que os resulte amena la lectura. ¡Ah! ¡Hay muchas cosas escritas de manera exagerada! No os lo toméis demasiado en serio xD

Gracias a PukitChan por comentar en el capítulo anterior y a todos os que os habéis pasado por aquí :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: I'm too sexy**

Pocas cosas sorprendieron más al mundo que la salida del armario de Harry y Draco. Bueno, la noticia de la homosexualidad de Draco era algo de esperar, pues había demasiadas cosas ambiguas en su día a día como para no tener sospecha alguna: acicalamientos matutinos de más de una hora (ahí tenéis la razón de la existencia de su baño privado en Hogwarts), un exquisito gusto en detectar el tejido de cualquier prenda solo con el tacto, esa manicura impecable y muchas otras cosas igual de inquietantes…

Por parte de Harry sí que fue algo más inesperado, pues no parecía entrar en el prototipo de los gays. Sin embargo, ¿había algo normal en torno a la vida de Harry Potter? Para su desgracia no, y ahora tenía algo más que lo diferenciaba de la mayoría de los magos aparte de esa cicatriz, de la capacidad de hablar pársel o del pelo más rebelde de todo el mundo mágico.

Vale, hay que rectificar, lo que más sorprendió al mundo fue el día en el que se fueron juntos de la mano a escoger el que iba a ser temporalmente el armario del dormitorio principal, hasta que a Draco se le quedase pequeño.

La mayoría de los magos se echaron las manos a la cabeza pensando en lo poco que iban a durar juntos: que si eran muy distintos, que si tenían costumbres muy dispares, que si solo era una confusión de sus sentimientos o que solo necesitaban descargar esa tensión sexual no resuelta y en un par de días ya podrían ir cada uno por su lado, etc.

Pero a medida que pasaban los meses y solo veían más y más enseres de Draco guardados rigurosamente en el mobiliario de Grimmauld Place, y menos objetos de Harry tirados en cualquier rincón, quedó más que claro que esa relación era cualquier cosa menos algo pasajero.

Además, como ya explicamos antes, todas esas diferencias se convirtieron en el pilar de sus relaciones. No quiere decir que se pasasen las veinticuatro horas del día retozando sexualmente en el suelo. Pero, seamos sinceros, después de la infancia que han pasado estos dos chicos, ¿creeríais que se iban a conformar con una vida marital monótona y aburrida?

Estos dos amantes de los retos y enredos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero ¿llegará el día en el que se aburran de sus eternas peleas y apuestas? Eso tendremos que dejarlo en manos de las mejores pitonisas del mundo.

Después de acudir a su cita en el centro de belleza, Draco se dirigió a un par de tiendas para ultimar todos los detalles de este plan deliciosamente planificado. Desafortunadamente, el camino de vuelta a casa le resultó más complicado de lo que pensaba. No por las compras realizadas, sino por tener que esquivar las masas ansiosas de magos y brujas que anhelaban tocar esa piel de marfil aterciopelado. Si Draco ya era hermoso de por sí en su estado habitual, recién salido de la sesión era como si los ángeles hubiesen perdido sus alas y estuviesen caminando por la superficie terrestre.

Tuvo que reconocer que lo prometido en ese centro de estética lo cumplían con creces, al igual que la considerable disminución de una de sus múltiples cuentas en Gringotts.

Con semejante carisma y egocentrismo concentrados en el cuerpo de un solo hombre, tenía clarísimo que esta apuesta iba a ganarla. ¿Quién podría rechazar semejante bombón? Nadie.

O por lo menos el obtuso cerebro del rubio no admitiría otra respuesta.

Con esa idea en la cabeza llegó a Grimmauld Place dispuesto a conseguir que Harry cayese rendido ante sus encantos y borrase toda apuesta alguna de su cabeza. Pero Draco disponía de algo de humildad en su interior, aunque no os lo creáis, y sabía que había una posibilidad remota, pero existente, por la que sus encantos no fuesen suficientes para distraer a Potter. Por eso pensaba comportarse como todo un caballero respetuoso y cariñoso durante las próximas horas, con el colofón final de disfrutar de su bello cuerpo llegada la noche. Con semejante derroche de atractivo, mimos y atención, tendría a Potter comiendo de su mano hasta el día de Navidad, donde con una sonrisa tontorrona le sugeriría hacer una simple comida en casa. No podría pedir nada mejor que seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

Oh, sí, nada de esto podría fallar, ¿verdad?

Podréis pensar que es algo retorcido aprovecharse de las carencias de amor y atención de un pobre huérfano con traumas de infancia. Pero bueno, nunca hemos dicho que Draco se haya convertido en un Hufflepuf.

Después de pasarse un par de horas preparando y planificando hasta el último detalle, a las nueve menos cinco se fue corriendo a la entrada para recibir a Harry que, como siempre, era de los últimos aurores en llegar a su casa. Un último vistazo en el espejo de la entrada le sirvió a Draco para confirmar que todo en él estaba perfecto: el cabello bien puesto, la camisa de seda verde sin ninguna arruga y esos pantalones negros pegados a sus piernas. Vamos, pocos magos podrían alcanzar el nivel de sex-appeal de Draco en esos momentos, o eso era lo que pensaba la ególatra mente del rubio.

Mientras sonaba la última campanada, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a un Potter más despeinado de lo habitual, hecho un cromo, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad de verse de vuelta en casa después de haber arreglado un poco el mundo.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó Draco. Y ante el estupor de Harry procedió a ayudarle a desprenderse del abrigo para colocarlo de manera pulcra en el perchero.

—¿Y esta bienvenida? ¿Qué he hecho para ser merecedor de tanta atención? —preguntó con algo de recelo.

—Oh, vamos, Potter, seguro que has atrapado a muchos malos durante la jornada de hoy —sonrió, inocentemente, Draco.

—Pues muchísimos, la verdad. Pero el peor siempre se me escapa, no consigo

capturarlo con las manos en la masa… —miró al rubio de arriba abajo—. Menos mal que sé donde duerme…

—¿Y a qué esperas para capturarle y esposarle? —preguntó con voz seductora.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

—Otro día te seguiría el juego, pero me temo que el héroe necesita alimentarse —y con una cálida sonrisa dio por terminado el pequeño juego sexy que pretendía el rubio.

—Claro, ya tendremos tiempo, no te preocupes. De nada me servirías si no tienes suficiente energía —y le guiñó un ojo.

Draco se adelantó y le condujo hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba el primero de los preparativos de su estrategia definitiva.

—Anda, pasa, que se va a enfriar la comida —ordenó, haciendo una reverencia como un buen anfitrión.

En el centro de la cocina estaba una mesa decorada con un gusto sofisticado y exquisito: platos de porcelana, cubertería de plata y cristalería de Bohemia. Sin embargo, no fue esto lo que sorprendió a Potter, pues estaba acostumbrado a los gustos refinados de su novio; lo que hizo que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par fue la comida dispuesta a lo largo de la superficie impoluta.

Un montón de bombas de grasa para el cuerpo en el lenguaje de Draco, o lo que para Harry era una deliciosa comida basura: pizzas, hamburguesas, pechugas rebozadas y más fritos aceitosos. Todo ello acompañado de un surtido número de refrescos en lata.

—¿Has encargado comida muggle? —preguntó, sin creerse lo que veía.

—Así es, me apetecía comer algo distinto esta noche.

—Pero ¿no decías tú que no ibas a volver a comer pizza después de aquella salida a la pizzería con Ron?

—Por favor, que no me haya gustado ver cómo tu amigo y tú os llenabais los dedos de grasiento queso fundido no significa que no quiera comer pizza de vez en cuando. Además, por eso he puesto cubiertos y servilletas.

—Sí, sí. Pero no sé, se me hace raro que ahora, de repente…

—Oh, bueno, no te preocupes. Si no te gusta siempre podemos mandárselo a Weasley y cenar nosotros un plato de caracoles guisados acompañado por una _Vichyssoise _—Interrumpió Draco con un deje taciturno en su voz—. Yo pensé que te gustaría comer esto… pero no pasa nada…

Harry seguía algo patidifuso ante este nuevo comportamiento, pero no iba a ser él quien desperdiciase la oportunidad de comer comida basura en su casa sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas de Draco. Además, el pensar que el otro se estaba esforzando tanto para contentarle le impidió darle más vueltas al tema.

—Oh, perdona Draco, claro que me apetece, solo me pilló por sorpresa. Venga, sentémonos y a comer.

Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar el primer trozo de pizza una mano pálida apareció delante de sus ojos.

—Quieto parado, Potter, el auror está muy cansado como para hacer eso, tú siéntate y déjame encargarme a mí de servir la comida.

—Pues sí que estamos amables hoy, Draco —comentó, sin evitar el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Vale, Potter, si no quieres que te sirva la comida puedes servirte tú mismo, perdona por querer ser educado y tener modales —soltó Draco, con aire ofendido.

—Vale, vale, a veces aún sigo pensando que vas a hacerme alguna jugarreta como en la escuela, ¿seguro que no está envenenada? —preguntó, aguantando la risa al recordar viejos momentos de su infancia.

Y Draco, enfurruñado, dejó caer sin demasiada gracia un par de trozos de pizza rebosantes de mozzarella y pepperoni.

—Cuánto prejuicio guardado…

—Yo también te quiero, Draco —comentó, bromista.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, ambos disfrutaron de una estupenda velada, comentando lo que habían hecho a lo largo de la jornada, poniéndose al día de las nuevas noticias de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y riéndose inocentemente de la falta de modales en Harry para dejar de hablar con la comida en la boca y la falta de costumbre de Draco a la hora de comer queso fundido.

A la cena le siguió otra agradable sorpresa: helado de chocolate con avellanas, el preferido de Harry. Y hasta pudo relamer el plato sin tener que soportar la mirada enfurecida de Draco.

En ese momento el moreno estaba totalmente a gusto y relajado, perfecto para que Draco llevase a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Hacía dos semanas que habían instalado el último capricho indispensable para que el rubio aceptase vivir en Grimmauld Place: un baño digno de competir con el de los prefectos de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué no dejas que yo me encargue de la cocina y vas preparando el baño? —preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa—. Ya subo yo en un momento.

—Vale… ¡no pienso decir que no! Por cierto, creo que ya he vuelto a recuperar parte de mi energía… No tardes demasiado, ¿quieres?

—Calla y sube de una vez—ordenó, riéndose por lo bajo.

Y Harry tuvo que pasar por otra sorpresa más: el cuarto de baño ya estaba preparado. La luz tenue de unas velas alumbraba la estancia, iluminando principalmente la zona central, donde el jacuzzi esperaba lleno de agua con burbujas y un delicioso aroma a frutas del bosque.

Después de dejar la ropa tirada encima del cesto, entró en esa mini piscina, que estaba pidiendo a gritos ser perturbada. Un ambiente perfecto, luz agradable, un aroma relajante, ¿qué más se podría pedir?

Mientras, en el piso de abajo, Draco apuraba con un par de toques de varita la limpieza de los restos de la cena. Inmediatamente subió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, cogió el nuevo albornoz que había comprado esa mañana y puso rumbo al encuentro del moreno.

Se encontró la puerta del baño cerrada, lo que le vino muy bien para preparar su entrada, y sin llamar para pedir permiso la abrió imprimiendo un paso decidido y seguro.

—¿Está todo a tu gusto? —preguntó, antes de que Harry se girase al oír la puerta abrirse.

—Ahora sí, todo está perfecto.

Tras cerrar la puerta y de espaldas hacia el moreno, desató el nudo del albornoz y lo dejó caer, deslizándose desde los hombros hasta el suelo. En momentos como estos era cuando Draco estaba más agradecido de su estilizada figura. Sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo; carecía de músculos trabajados como el auror, mas no había grasa alguna en el cuerpo. Una piel pálida impoluta sin ninguna marca en el cuerpo, a excepción de esas pequeñas cicatrices en el pecho, recuerdo permanente de lo que supuso el moreno en su vida.

Una vez terminado el pequeño _striptease,_ se dio la vuelta para deleitar con su cuerpo al moreno, que dentro del agua no perdía detalle alguno de ese hombre tan distinto a él al que tanto le gustaba contemplar.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en el jacuzzi, apoyando los brazos en el borde, mientras esperaba a que Draco entrase con él.

El rubio no se hizo de rogar y en unos segundos estuvieron separados por apenas un par de centímetros. Entre ellos sobraban las palabras, todo se podía decir con los ojos. Habían pasado por muchas pruebas y desafíos que ningún adolescente debería de haber pasado. Por eso ambos se entendían, era su destino terminar juntos.

Un pequeño roce de sus labios fue la señal de salida de esa pasión que tenían guardada en el cuerpo. Esa ansia por sentir la piel del otro, por besar, por tocar, por sentirse como uno solo. Dos personas incompletas que se fusionaban en una, complementándose, formando una perfecta unión.

El moreno fue repartiendo besos por la mandíbula de su compañero, pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, marcando esa piel tan pálida, jugando el uno con el otro, acercándose, alejándose, tentándose, disfrutando con esa tortura. Hasta que no pudo más y, agarrando a Draco por las caderas le empujó contra la pared de la piscina, y antes de que éste pudiese protestar por el repentino movimiento, su boca estaba siendo devorada y esas manos grandes y trabajadas estaban paseándose a sus anchas por su pecho, deteniéndose en aquellos puntos más sensibles de Draco.

Una vez más, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y cuando los grises nublados por el deseo se reflejaron en esos verdes, Draco se dio cuenta de que había perdido desde el principio, que esa mirada de "voy a encajarme en tu culo" de Potter indicaba que el que se iba a convertir en una masa temblorosa y jadeante iba a ser él. Pero ¿quién podría negarse a caer en manos del auror más apasionado del Ministerio?

Se dio cuenta de que había subestimado una vez más a Harry, y ante ese deseo ardiente que sentía frotándose cerca de su cadera, Draco solo pudo dejar escapar un jadeo de su boca y, anticipándose, se dio la vuelta, mostrándose, abriéndose de piernas y confiando plenamente en su compañero.

Harry apretó con fuerza esos muslos lampiños, perfilando con los dedos las ingles, jugando alrededor de la erección del rubio, agarrándola con suavidad, con lentitud, de arriba abajo. Mientras, Draco, jadeante, solo podía atraer hacia sí a Harry, cogiéndole de las nalgas, pegándose a él, restregándose cual animal en celo.

Para continuar la tortura fue repartiendo mordiscos por la columna, humedeciendo la piel encontrada por el camino con la punta de la lengua, soplando levemente haciendo estremecer la piel de Draco. Bajando cada vez más hasta estar con el agua al cuello, quedando a la altura de sus nalgas para poder acariciar ambas, apretándolas entre sus manos, adorando esos montículos de piel aterciopelada. Y luego las separó, para poder comerse íntegramente ese culo aristocrático, provocando espasmos en Draco cada vez que esa lengua traviesa delineaba los contornos de ese oscuro y placentero lugar.

Draco había dejado de hablar para soltar más y más gemidos y súplicas para que Harry enterrase su lengua en su interior de una maldita vez. Y este, como buen héroe, acudió a su rescate satisfaciendo sus deseos, chupando en su interior, adorando con su lengua el destino en el que muy pronto acabaría su pene.

Pero antes de hacer llegar a Draco al punto de no retorno, detuvo sus caricias para coger un bote de gel estratégicamente colocado, y embadurnándose un par de dedos, los introdujo de uno en uno en el interior del rubio. Dilatándolo, abriéndolo aún más para él. Quería hacer que Draco suplicase por ser llenado, quería que le pidiese sentir su pene en su interior. Deleitándose con la idea de saberse el único con el derecho de poder ver a Draco Malfoy abriéndose contra sus dedos, mientras pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios finos.

Un cuerpo moreno cubriendo por completo al otro, pecho contra espalda, una mano traviesa adelantándose para atender la incipiente erección del rubio, y una boca carnosa susurrando palabras obscenas de deseo en el oído. Draco solo podía jadear al sentirse bajo el control de Harry, restregándose contra su cuerpo, echando la cabeza atrás, ofreciéndole su cuello, entregándose por completo, cayendo una vez más en esa tentación morena, clavándose contra esos dedos que estaban llevándole a la culminación de esa tortura.

Reprimiendo un gemido, Draco alzó sus caderas, tentando a Harry, empujándose contra él, sabiendo que él tampoco tendría tanto aguante para quedarse quieto mucho más tiempo.

—Mm, eres tan tentador, Draco, ¿cómo podría hacerte sufrir más?

—Eres tú el que se muere por entrar en mí, Potter.

Y respondiendo al ataque de Draco, sustituyó esos dedos por su miembro, acabando con esa placentera tortura, clavándose en el rubio, haciendo que éste tuviese que agarrarse al borde de la bañera para no perder el equilibrio.

Sus embestidas no tardaron en coger rapidez y fuerza, sabiendo que al día siguiente Draco se levantaría con la marca de sus manos en sus caderas, un recuerdo de que había sido él quien había profanado ese cuerpo celestial.

Los jadeos de los dos se entremezclaban, caldeando aún más el ambiente, besos fogosos de lado, lamiéndose con placer y gula. Sus respiraciones erráticas indicaban que poco a poco iban llegando a la culminación. Unos últimos empujones de Potter y esa mano bombeando su polla fueron lo justo para hacer terminar a Draco, quién gimió y se corrió entre esos dedos callosos. Y los pequeños temblores producidos en su cuerpo fueron la chispa para que Harry se descargase en medio de un grito furioso en el interior del rubio, inundándolo con su semen.

Varios minutos de respiración entrecortada tuvieron que pasar antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada coherente, y después volvieron a reencontrarse con sus labios, en un beso, en esta ocasión, lleno de cariño y ternura.

—Te quiero, Draco, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó dulcemente Harry, mirándole a los ojos, ahora relajados y sin esa pasión previa.

—Mimos después del sexo los justos, Harry —respondió Draco, para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz—. ¿Quién no iba a quererme? Con todo lo que hago por ti…

—Pues sí, la verdad. Y hablando de lo que haces por mí… mañana pensaba cogerme un día libre, ¿podrías cogerte uno tú también?

—Por supuesto, Harry. ¿Quieres que nos pasemos todo el día entre las sábanas? —preguntó, ronroneando.

—Me encantaría, pero no es eso… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a ver un partido de fútbol? —mientras, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Fútbol? ¿Ese juego muggle? —trató de ocultar rápidamente esa mueca de asco que pugnaba por salir al exterior.

—Aja, ya sabes… ese deporte lleno de gente maleducada y sudorosa que se grita los unos a los otros.

—Ah, ya… sí… vale, es un plan estupendo —comentó, sin sonar demasiado convencido.

—¡Que amable eres, Draco!. A cambio yo me encargo de la comida de mañana, ¿vale? Podemos coger un par de perritos calientes, ya sabes, esos bocadillos que se preparan en medio de la calle, y que se comen sin cubierto alguno…

—Eh, no hace falta, yo con cualquier cosa me conformo —se apresuró en explicar.

—¡No es ninguna molestia! No te preocupes, ¡va a ser un día genial! —mientras, su sonrisa adquiría un tono algo misterioso.

—Claro, claro —Draco empezaba a arrepentirse del camino que estaba tomando todo esto.

—Draco…

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Potter? Digo, Harry.

Y este se empezó a reír solo a carcajada limpia.

—¿En serio creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus planes? —preguntó, ahora ya sin esa sonrisa previa de psicópata.

—¿Eh, qué planes? —preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose acorralado.

—El plan de Draco Malfoy comportándose como todo un caballero.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no puede uno ser agradable con su novio? Si no querías disfrutar, no haberme seguido el juego.

—¡No tengo queja alguna! siempre es un placer enterrarme en tu culo, Draco —comentó, muy sonriente—. Pero de verdad, ¿acaso creías que ibas a despistarme? Estabas comportándote de una manera menos… Malfoy. ¡Tan amable y encantador! Ni siquiera me has dicho nada por no haber dejado la ropa dentro del cesto. Vamos, pensé que la sutileza era uno de los requisitos para ser todo un Slytherin.

—¿Sabes qué, Potter? Disculpa si no sabes apreciar lo que me esmero por ser agradable contigo, estúpido desagradecido. —Ante la falta de ideas para salir de una situación delicada, nada como recurrir a los insultos gratuitos.

Camuflando una sonrisilla que bailaba entre sus labios, añadió:

—Sí, Draco, sí. Yo también te quiero, pero eso no significa que me vaya a olvidar tan fácilmente de esta apuesta. Aunque, visto lo visto, parece que el castigo de llevarte a un estadio de fútbol no será suficiente para saciar mi victoria, tendré que pensar en algo peor.

Draco, herido en su orgullo, dio por terminada la conversación levantándose de la piscina tras hacerle un gesto obsceno a Potter, quien seguía recostado con esa sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

—Esto aún no ha terminado, no me subestimes.

Y dicho esto se marchó del baño dando un portazo, que no pudo mitigar las carcajadas que venían del interior.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la autora: **vale, mejor me voy al rincón de los castigados a aprender a escribir un lemon más decente xD Pero ey, ¡es el primero que escribo! Tened algo de piedad por mí xD. Naaa, espero que os haya gustado, ¡y ya nos veremos en el siguiente!

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
